Give Me Your Hand
by Smile or else
Summary: Sequel to Somebody To Lean On: Leo, Raph, Don, and Mikey have graduated and are in college, what happens when the past rears it's ugly head and new flames arise? Human AU.
1. It's all in the past

Hey guys! IMMA BACK! So you all wanted me to make a sequel, so I give you the sequel!

Sorry if I don't update sometimes, I'm still adjusting to middle school plus my first quarter is ending so a lot more tests are coming up.

By the way, I have only a little clue on how college is, I mean, the only way I know is that my sister goes to college and I helped her move into her dorm... that's it, so please excuse any mistakes.

Disclaimer: *puppy eyes* pwease can I have it? (man answers no) fine then! *storms off*

* * *

Don stared up at the looming building known as New York State University. He couldn't believe he had finally made it, now he could focus on his technology! A sigh of relief escaped his lips. Don realized he was slightly crying only when a random person set a hand on his shoulder.

"You okay, man?" He asked in a gruff voice.

Donnie mutely nodded, before beginning to walk towards the open doors. Once he stepped in the building, he was met with the blast of air conditioning and what was a mix of perfume and cheap cologne.

He picked up the schedule and other papers and headed to his assigned dorm. He unlocked the door to find that whoever was rooming with him had already settled in... and managed to trash the place. A few empty energy drink cans were scattered across the floor and the fumes from the bathroom reeked of Axe Deodorant.

"I really need to teach this guy how to keep a decently clean room." Don sighed.

"What was that, brainiac?" The familiar tough voice sounded behind him. Don spun around to see Raph leaning against the doorframe, his mouth twitching into a smile.

"Raph! Wow! You're here? In this area?"

"Yeah, and I'd prefer it if you don't go judging how clean I keep my room."

Don's eyes widened in realization before he put on a mock glare, "and I'd prefer it if you keep your 'manly odor' to yourself and not stink up our bathroom."

"Ah, come here, wise guy," Raph brought Don in and clapped him on the back before drawing away. "So where are Leo and Mikey, anyway? Leo texted me, saying that he was in this area, so he should be here. Mikey... you never know with the kid."

"I'd imagine Leo is just unpacking and Mikey's attempting to set up all his game systems," Don laughed lightly. It felt good to see Raph. After they graduated, they stopped all contact with each other except for the occasional call to check in. It wasn't that they didn't like to spend time together, they just were busy with part time jobs and getting ready for the next four years of their lives.

The door to the dorm next to the swung open and Leo stepped out, he looked at Raph and Don for a moment, blinking as if he didn't believe they were there. Once he got over the initial shock, Leo grinned and strode over to the two.

"Leo!" Don pulled Leo into a hug, followed by Raph.

"It's great to see you guys! Gosh, seems like forever right?" Leo said. Don and Raph stared at Leo with surprise. He was rarely ever this happy. The only other time that he was actually full out happy and talking a lot was when his dad first had gotten out of prison.

"What?" Leo began to laugh at his friends' shock.

"You're just... way more energetic than you were," Don stuttered.

"Yeah, a great summer does that to you." Leo raised his eyebrows before his expression morphed into a wide grin. "Seriously, I'm just happy, there's nothing wrong with me. It's all in the past."

Raph and Don returned the smile.

Suddenly, they caught sight of Mikey sneaking up from behind Leo, a bowl of... something in his hands. Mikey was about to pour whatever it was on Leo's head when the older boy spun around, reversing the bowl and making the contents spill over Mikey. Mikey then proceeded to wipe the applesauce from his eyes and manage a mock glare at Leo.

The other three boys burst out into laughter, they laughed so hard that Raph had to lean against the wall for support and Don was wiping tears from his eyes by the end.

"Your breathing was too loud... plus I saw you pouring the applesauce into the bowl in the bathroom." Leo chuckled.

"Dude! You weren't supposed to see that! Come on, this was supposed to start off the year with a bang!" Mikey whined.

"I think this exceeds qualification for starting the year with a bang," Don said through the racking laughs.

Mikey just stood there, before laughing himself. Finally he began to feel the applesauce starting to cling to him. "I'm gonna take a shower, don't do anything without me,"

As he stalked off his dorm, Leo turned to face Raph and Don again.

"Where'd you learn to do that?" Raph asked incredulously.

"Ninjitsu, I've been getting private lessons from Splinter." Leo explained. Don motioned for the other two to go into his and Raph's dorm.

"Teachers pet," Raph muttered.

"What was that?" Leo asked, laughing at Raph's fake annoyed expression.

"Guys, this is going to be really fun," Don piped in, the other two nodded as they heard the shower start from the dorm next to them.

* * *

Well... what'd ya think? Tell me in the reviews :)

Anyone who reviews gets a cookie :) I know you want one :D

Sorry that it was so short! The next chapter will be longer


	2. Call 911

Woo! 9 reviews! Let's aim for 10 :) viral cookies to all who did :)

Demigoth C. Hades: hehe, your welcome :)

IrishPrincess 7678: hehe, your review totally made me smile :) here's the update

Malluchan: aww! Thanks! *gives you cookies* here you go! :)

GG: yeah, sorry for that confusion, and thanks :)

Talking Taco: haha, yeah, no one gets Leo! And thanks for the review :)

EpicThunder101: hehe, yeah, school can be a pain! Thanks for the review :)

Sika: thank you, and of course you can have a cookie *hands plate of cookies to you*

Puldoh: hehe, and as for your wish, it will be granted sometime in this story :) can't give Leo ALL the whumpage!

Ninjago 1019: thanks :) here's the update!

Yeah! I had to take S.A.T's two days ago, then my sister came down from college, so I've been busy :(

Disclaimer: it's a disclaimer... what do you think I'm gonna say? I like unicorns? (Which I do)... Of course I don't own TMNT!

* * *

The first week of college had gone by in a flash. All four boys juggling school, jobs, and ninjitsu. They had come up with the tradition of meeting at a small, nearby coffee shop after classes to work on homework.

"I haven't even had a chance to play video games yet! I've been too busy!" Mikey whined as the other three began to snicker.

"And I'm very glad for that... but instead of being kept up by you playing Halo or Gears of War, I'm kept up by you muttering random calculus answers at four in the morning." Leo commented, earning a blush from Mikey.

Don patted Leo sympathetically, "at least you don't have to live with Raph over here. I can't walk in our dorm without crushing an energy drink can or nearly passing out from the cheap cologne he drenches himself with."

"I'm right here, brainiac, and you ain't easy to live with either. You lecture me and read, with the light on, until my alarm clock starts buzzing."

Donnie and Raph stared at each other in mock annoyance, when a young lady, most likely in college, walked up and served the boys their coffee.

"Thank you," Leo said before glaring daggers at the others for not thanking the girl. Raph shrugged sheepishly, Don thank her quietly and Mikey just grinned at her now retreating figure.

"Hey guys, you know how we have to do a research paper on some struggle that happened in our lives for writing?" Mikey asked.

"Yeah, man, I hate research papers, they're pointless and overly long." Raph groaned.

Don rolled his eyes "continue Mikey,"

"Well... I don't know what to do mine on."

"Okay, so much has happened in your life, Mikey. I had trouble deciding which one!" Leo said.

"Yeah, have you forgotten everything that happened?" Raph asked before smacking Mikey over the back of his head.

"Oh... right! I just figured you guys did that."

The older three shared glances, "I guess we should probably say what we're doing ours on, so we don't all have the same story." Don said.

"Way to state the obvious, genius," Raph dead panned. "I did mine on when dad died." The strain in the red head's voice cast a solemn shadow over the table.

"Yeah, I did mine on when I was bullied by Hun... before I met you guys," Don said, quietly.

"I personally haven't decided," Leo said, trying to keep a straight face.

"But why? I mean, you've been through more crap than all of us." Mikey asked, a little taken back by Leo's response.

"Yeah, and all that crap is stuff I don't want to share in front of the class. I put that behind me. I don't want the whole school knowing my mom lost her memory when I was a kid, or I was abused, or I cut, or my dad went to jail, or anything else of the sorts!" Leo lowered his voice as the sentence continued.

"Leo, no offense, but I'm pretty sure anyone who watches the news and goes to this university knows you were abused by Samuel. And I really don't want to sound rude saying this, but people notice the scars." Raph muttered, almost inaudible to the others. Almost.

Leo sucked in a breath, trying to contain any emotions that were bubbling up inside him. "I'm going to go back to the dorm to decide on what to do." The black haired boy collected his stuff and left the coffee shop in a haste.

"He's still really sensitive about that." Don elbowed Raph hard in the ribs.

"I was just saying the truth! I'll apologize as soon as I see him next." Raph defended, knowing that he was in the wrong.

"Guys, I'm going to go check on Leo back in the dorm." Mikey said before walking out.

Don and Raph turned back to face each other across the coffee table, but spun around at the sound of a car horn, a pain- laced cry, and the sound of a car speeding off.

The two boys raced outside to see a group crowded around a limp figure, as Don and Raph got closer, they could see that the figure was Mikey.

Don yanked his phone out of his pocket and dialed 911, while Raph did the same, but calling Leo's number instead.

In a matter of minutes, Leo, Don, and Raph were driving in a car, following an ambulance that carried their friend.

Once they arrived at the hospital, they waited for an hour while Mikey was in the ICU. Once the doctor came out, Raph came close to tackling him for answers.

"His injuries were bad, but he'll be alright."

Don and Leo sighed in relief, but Raph jabbed a finger in the doctor's face, "what are his injuries" he all but growled.

"Broken left arm, slight concussion, dislocated knee cap, and some superficial cuts and bruises. I will take you to him if you get your friend here out of my face." The doctor gestured to Raph. Leo and Don pulled Raph back as they were led into a hospital room.

Mikey looked up. His eyes were slightly unfocused and his arm and leg were in long, white casts.

"Hey dudes," Mikey slurred slightly. His eyes were already fluttering shut. After five minutes of a one sided conversation, Mikey was asleep.

A nurse walked in and shooed Leo, Don and Raph out, saying that Mikey needed rest. Raph looked almost ready to pummel the woman into oblivion, but Leo laid a hand on the red head's shoulder, giving him a look that said 'I know, but it's not worth it.'

On their way out of the hospital, they were stopped by the police, who asked questions about what they had seen before the accident.

After Don, Leo and Raph had answered the questions, the shorter policeman said, "we have a witness who saw the license plate and caught the picture on her phone."

"Do you know who the ******* is, yet?" Raph asked, face slowly growing red in anger.

"No, but we will have the information soon."

Leo gave the policeman his phone number so when they did find out, they could contact him.

Later that night, Leo's phone buzzed and he answered it hastily, hoping for answers. But once Leo heard the name. he nearly dropped the phone. Because the policeman said the all too familiar name: Samuel Itami, who was reportedly driving drunk.

* * *

I'll update when I can, I apologize for any mistakes, I'm typing this at 2:00 in the morning. Sorry if it was rushed! Tell me if you want me to rewrite it :)

Tell me what you think in that pretty little review box in the corner and you'll get a plate full of freshly baked cookies!


	3. Story of my life

Hi guys! I've already gotten up to 22 reviews! O.O WOOOOOOOW! Keep up the reviews and COOKIES FOR ALL!

Loving Leo: yup, ain't that the truth :)

Demigoth C. Emo: holy cow, I'm so sorry about the mix up... hehe, boy do I need glasses. Thanks for the review :)

Lunexa: yeah, what would a chapter be without a cliffhanger? Here's the update :)

Ninjago1019: haha, thanks! I really appreciate that! :)

EpicThunder101: haha, well, evidently, Samuel did something. Thanks for the review :)

Puldoh: oh yeah, now that I think about it, Thad be great... I'll probably incorporate it somehow. I'm glad I could give you the inspiration :)

Malluchan: yup, gotta love the mix XD

Talking Taco: you might wanna get the water off your computer screen XD. And thanks :) I really appreciate it!

Sika: nope... fate just doesn't like Leo *gives you cookies* here you go! :)

GG: yup... prepare for more! :)

niya: yes... very unfortunate... but of course, there will be more. Thanks for the review :)

mady2120: yup, gotta hate the guy... *gives you overflowing plate of cookies* this enough for you? XD

Holy cow that was a lot of reviews! And REMEMBER! I KNOW NOTHING ABOUT COLLEGE!

Disclaimer: nooooOoooooo

* * *

After a week of being cramped in the over- sanitized hospital, Mikey finally wheeled his way out of the building, Raph and Donnie on either side of him.

"Hey guys, have you talked to Leo since... well you know." Mikey asked, visibly tensing at the last part.

Don and Raph glanced at each other. Literally no one had seen, let alone talked to Leo since the night of the accident.

They all had taken the week off from college. During that time, Leo had stayed cooped up in his dorm all day, living off of what he and Mikey had in the mini- fridge.

"No, Mikey, I don't think anyone has." Don said.

"Well, I'm going to see him, I need to get into my dorm." Mikey said, a determined look spread across his face.

Once they made it back to the building, Mikey rolled himself over to the dorm and unlocked the door. Once he cracked it open, he was hit with the stench of body odor, and old food. He opened the door more to see a vacant room, but a dim glow from underneath the bathroom door.

Mikey immediately thought back to the days when they had not even allowed Leo to go to the bathroom alone for fear that he would cut himself. He swung the door open forcefully to see Leo just sitting in the shower, fully clothed, with the water sprinkling on his head, drenching him.

Leo looked up, his eyes were void of any emotion. He got up slowly, before walking over to Mikey. He wordlessly enveloped the younger boy in a hug before trudging over to his bunk.

Mikey's eyes skimmed over both of Leo's wrists and silently let out the breath he had been holding when he only saw the old scars that had long since faded. Mikey's glances did not go unnoticed by Leo. "I didn't do it." He mumbled incoherent words, before actually saying, "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault, Leo, it really isn't. They could be wrong, you know, about your dad." Mikey's attempts at comfort failed, as his voice shook with every syllable.

"I just... I'm sorry, if I hadn't stormed out, you wouldn't have gotten hit."

Mikey could barely contain a gasp when he heard this. Leo was blaming himself for that? "Leo, you had every right to! I can't say I understand..." Mikey knew not to say that, remembering the last time he had implied that. "But I wouldn't want to share all my secrets either."

"I know, but I ruined our college experience! The past was supposed to be behind us, and I let it get the best of me. Now you're stuck in a wheelchair for two more weeks! You be the one getting sympathy, not me! I should be comforting you, not the other way around!" Leo was on the verge of hyperventilation by the end, he sank back onto the mattress, before letting the tears fall down his face.

Mikey wheeled his way over to Leo, and lay a hand on his shoulder. "Look, being stuck in a wheelchair sucks, but it's not permanent, sure with this dumb arm cast, I won't be able to play video games, and all that other stuff, but I can tell that you need more help than me. I don't want you to relapse after all these years. I care about you, dude!" Mikey himself was,on the verge of tears by the end of it.

"Thanks," Leo got up and hugged Mikey again. He looked over to the multiple game consoles hooked up to the nearly microscopic television. "Hey, how about I help you with video games, we both use one hand!"

Mikey's face brightened up instantly, "heck yeah!"

As they began to play, Leo looked down sadly at Mikey before thinking to himself, 'Mikey needs help more than you, you've been through worse, Leonardo, so don't you dare throw yourself a **** worthless pity party.' Leo focused back on the video game, plastering the all too familiar fake smile on his face.

...

The next couple of days were all a blur. There had been no news on Samuel since the accident and Mikey had been upgraded from a wheelchair to crutches.

"Man, I swear, I prefer the wheelchair! This freaking hurts my armpits!" Mikey groaned as they all walked to current events.

Since they had missed the week that the life struggle paper had been due, they had to read them out loud now. Don, Raph and Mikey all noticed the beads of sweat that were forming on Leo's brow. They didn't blame him. They didn't know what he had written about, but they were worried for him.

Once in class, the teacher got up and jumped right into it by calling Raph up to the front of the class.

"Today, I'm going to tell you about the day I lost my dad... He was killed in a car accident, and I didn't take it well. I locked myself in my room for weeks." Mikey, Leo, and Don shared looks, knowing that it was a lie. "He was a great dad to me, and even helped my friend out when he went through a bad time. I still miss him but I know he's in a better place." Once all the way through it, he mumbled a 'thank you' and handed the paper in.

Don was next, he walked up and took a long breath. "Alright, when I was younger, I was severely bullied." The class nodded with empty sympathy. "I was called multiple names, and I got a very large and colorful vocabulary from them. The sticks and stones saying is very untrue, but what is true is that sticks and stones do break bones... I know first hand. Once I was fifteen, a good friend, stopped the bullying, but of course, he came back and broke a few ribs before he finally was put in prison for three months. Thank you." Don walked off, head down. Very few classmates applauded.

Mikey hobbled up, one student was kind enough to give him her chair. "Alright, today, I'm here to talk about when I almost failed a grade. So I was a pretty stupid kid, and I was all C's and D's. Then, one year, I couldn't keep up in geometry and I was about to be held back... man would that be embarrassing. But then one of my great friends decided to finally help me. So I caught up and managed to actually fly by with a B+." Mikey hopped over to hand in his paper and sat down.

Leo walked up, he was pale and his eyes were as wide as bowling balls. "Hi... I... Uh.. I'm here to..." Leo stopped, glancing over to Don, Mikey and Raph. They nodded encouragingly, but sadness was evident in their eyes. "I'm here to talk about... uh..."

"Leonardo, do you need a drink of water?" The teacher asked noticing the way Leo was wobbling. Leo nodded quickly before running out.

Once he was back, he began to shake slightly. "Okay... uh... so I'm going to talk about... my dad." Leo literally chocked out the word 'dad'. Samuels reported drunk driving had been swarming every news station. Almost every student knew about Samuel Itami and his abused son, Leonardo. "Okay... well, he began to drink... and he would call me names. I basically grew up with that... then he actually hit me... and then hit my friend. Then... then he stopped and everything was better." The whole speech was extremely quiet, and the whole class just stared at him, almost expecting him to burst into tears.

Leo almost ran to turn in the paper, before sliding into his seat and putting his face in his arms. He was shaking violently. A small noise came from his throat, before he asked the teacher if he could use the restroom.

* * *

Well, what did you think? Like I say always, if you want me to rewrite it, I will. I take constructive criticism, but please don't flame. But if I need to rewrite this chapter, TELL MEEEEEEE!

Please review and whoever does, gets a free platter of cookies! :D


	4. Relapse

Hey y'all! Irma brk! (Imma back) so yeah. I would answer reviews, but I have way too much homework. So just gonna give y'all bags of fresh baked cookies and go on with the story.

Disclaimer: T.T no

* * *

Once he was in the bathroom, Leo shut his eyes tight as tears threatened to leak out of them. He had to cover his mouth to muffle the sobs that nipped at his throat.

Without even realizing what he was doing, he dug his nails into his wrist, cutting through the many old scars. Once he actually calmed down enough to realize what he was doing, he became even more hysterical than before. He wanted to scream at the top of his lungs. He had promised himself that he would never cut again, yet here he was, fingernails still dragging across his wrist.

Leo stopped, freezing to the spot, upon hearing the bathroom door opening. From the amount of sound created by the door being slammed, he could immediately tell it was Raph.

"Leo..." came the surprisingly calm voice. Leo curled further back, rolling down the sleeves of his sweatshirt. He could hear the other boy's breathing quicken, before hearing the voice, far rougher than the first time, "Leonardo, you get out of that stall now, or I'm coming in."

"I... uh... I'm just using the restroom." Leo began to shake, praying that Raph wouldn't check his arms once he came out, but deep down, he knew that Raph would.

"Yeah right, you stutter when you lie. Now get your skinny *** out here now." The aggression in Raph's voice brought Leo back to when he was a young teen. The anger evenly matched in Samuel's drunken voice.

Leo tried to contain the fear in his voice, "I'm seriously using the restroom."

Before Leo could react, Raph swung at the stall door, causing the whole stall to shake. "Open up, ******!"

Leo knew he couldn't avoid the red head so he slowly opened the door. Raph's eyes immediately went to Leo's wrists. He looked almost unsurprised when he saw the angry, bleeding marks. "Leo..."

"Don't tell anyone, not even Mikey or Don... please, this is the first time since you know when. I didn't even realize I was doing it until I felt the blood! I won't do it again, I promise!" Leo was at Raph's feet, pleading. Tears were streaming down his face.

Raph was torn. He knew the right thing to do was tell someone, but Leo would never forgive him for that. "Okay, Leo, I won't tell anyone, but I'll be checking. Everyday."

Leo nodded, repeating 'thank you' over and over.

"Come on, let's get back to class."

...

Leo's POV

I felt the hot water run down my back, soothing tense muscles as it went. Had I really cut myself? It felt almost unreal to me. I hadn't even felt it! But the proof was on my wrist, and I knew that it wouldn't disappear too quickly.

The guilt was really starting to set in. I had failed. The years without the abuse was heaven! I never thought that I'd relapse. Ever. But I had, and now I have yet another scar for the whole world to see.

I got out and began to dry myself off when something caught my eye. My razor sat on the counter, the blade gleaming... I began to reach for it, but then my hand snapped back. I began to shake, terrified that I actually thought about cutting... when I had just promised Raph that I wouldn't.

I went out of the bathroom to see Mikey asleep, but apparently I make a lot of noise because he began to stir as I was changing and decided to turn on the light... with me in no more than my boxers.

"Gah!" He switched back off the light quickly... I could tell by his silhouette that he was shielding his eyes.

"Calm down, Mikey! I'm not naked!" I hissed, after I fully clothed myself, he turned the light back on.

"Are you okay?" He asked tentatively, I nodded, knowing that it was a lie.

"I don't believe you, Leo. I've known you for a while, and considering what you've been through these fast weeks, it sucks like shell. So don't lie, just talk to me, bro."

"I'm just worried about my dad, that's all. I mean, so what that kids know about my dad, they did before. It was all over the news." I shrugged, before climbing into my firm bed. I ran my fingers across my scars unconsciously.

I didn't even realize I was doing it until he said, "you okay? No relapses?"

I quickly brought my hands under the covers. "No, I was just thinking. I'm fine, Mikey. I'll get over it, go back to sleep, kay?"

He nodded; I waited until his breathing slowed to an even pace before drifting off myself.

* * *

SORRY ITS SO SHORT! O_O IVE BEEN SO BUSY! I'll update my other stories and this one when I can, but I'm REALLY busy :)

Review and you get a cookie!


End file.
